Code Ace...
by Joi
Summary: Chapter 2 uploaded! But its only an intro to the new characters
1. Default Chapter

Hi all, well this is my first fic for The Matrix and I should get shot for writing it ~~;;

My cousin and a few of my friends read it and said it was good (even though half of them didn't see the movie ~~:;) so I decided to put it up here at fanfiction.net! The story is kinda screwy right now so if there is a repeating part in the story I KNOW! Because it's suppose to represent déjà vu ok? Ok! Umm… What else did I want to say…? Oh! Please R&R!! Pointing out some things are welcomed! ^^;; ok well enjoy the story!

DISCLAIMER: The Matrix characters and places do not belong to me (Morpheus, Neo, Trinity, Tank, etc…) Only Ace, Her mom and dad, Sting, and other made up characters I designed belong to me! © to the writers and directors of The Matrix The Wachowski Brother's! (You guys rock!)

~ ~ ~

ACE…

ARE YOU THERE? 


	2. Have you seen Mica?

Hey! Ya its been a long time and I'm sorry! I've been sick lately so I had some time to work on it. It may seem a bit cheesy but hey its an intro to the new characters I made up! So be patient. And anyways I've kinda lost the spark I had when I wrote the first one ~~;; gotta watch the movie again! Ok til then I bid you all adieu!

Disclaimer: Matrix and it's characters do not belong to me except the characters which I made up!

-----------

Opening my eyes against the harsh winds of a storm I look around as I stand on a rooftop. I take out my cell phone and press speed dial, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Operator." Comes a voice from the other end.

"Yang, I need you to find a structure map of the building on Franklin and Erie Street."

"I'm on it." A young male voice responds back.

I wait, looking around examining the outer structure of the building in front of me. Then suddenly a bullet whizzes pass my head and I quickly turn around. A man with long light blonde hair stands on the other side of the rooftop with a gun aimed at my head. I stare at him coldly as he smiles at me.

"Miss. Baumgarder…" he says "What a coincidence that I find you here."

"The names Mica." I growl out clenching my fist.

"Mica? Mica! You there?!" I hear Yang shout.

The agent shoots the phone out of my hand and runs at me. He then swings his left arm from behind and roundhouses me. I stumble back onto the ledge and recover from the blow. He holds the gun up at me and pulls the trigger. I jump up, do a back flip in the air and free fall off the building. The agent runs up at the ledge and jumps off also, catching up to me quickly. He maneuvers himself so that he falls behind me and puts me in a hold. I struggle a bit and then an idea hits me.

I slightly bend back wards inching closer and closer to the building. I spot a fire escape ladder and elbow the agent hard in the face. He loosens his hold and I manage to pull my arm free and grab the rusted bar of the ladder. The force of gravity jerks my body a bit and the agent loses his grip on my jacket. He grabs onto my feet before he falls any further.

A small metal ball pegs him hard on the head leaving a mark. I look up to see an eighteen-year-old boy with a gun in hand.

"Yang?!" I shout

"Need a little help?" Yang asks smiling.

"Get him the hell off me…" I say smiling.

Yang pulls out a .9 mm and aims for the agent's hand

"Don't move…" he says

"Like I have a choice?"

A shot rings out and I feel the agent's grip loosen and then finally let go. I watch him fall and hit the ground, transforming back into his host's body.

"Geez Mica of all things you forget to check if the line is tapped." Yang says throwing a rope down to me.

"I believe it's your job as an operator to check it. Maybe I should have Gren switch you with Yin." I say grabbing onto the rope.

Yang rolls his eyes and says "Pu-leaze, Yin doesn't even know how to work a basic search program."

"Well maybe that's because he works with more high tech ones at Zion." I say pulling my self up.

"Don't remind me…" Yang says "While I'm stuck here with you guys Yin gets to hang out at Zion."

"I heard he wants to get transferred back to the Kamikaze." I say reaching the fire escape he is on.

"Hah! I knew he couldn't take it!" Yang shouts helping me up.

"Not necessarily…" I say mischievously.

"What…?"

"Oh nothing…" I say grabbing his phone from the many pockets he has on his tech vest.

I press the speed dial button and wait for someone to answer.

"Operator." A feminine voice calls

"The lines clean right?" I ask looking at Yang

"Yea, we're clear."

"Demi right? Can ya connect us to Gren's line?" I ask

"Yea, is this Mica?"

"Mhmm…"

"Ok, hold on."

"You let the blonde be operator?" I say to Yang

"Hey she was the only free one at the moment I lost connection with ya."

"Sure."

"Gren here, what's up?" Comes a low masculine voice.

"I just got attacked by an agent, but Yang came and saved me. It seems that they don't want any of us to get near an apartment building located at Franklin and Erie."

"Really…" Gren says thoughtfully "I'll send Gem and Stone to let ya scope out the place, they're hiding something and we're gonna find out what."

"Right, I'll meet them at the corner café on 13th street." I say, hanging up and give Yang back his phone.

"So, to the café?" Yang says

"Yea, if ya want we can grab something to eat."

"No thanks. Now that I know it's not real, the food isn't as good before I knew about the Matrix." Yang says.

"Alright" I say smiling.

Later on while Yang and I wait at the corner café, four blue Toyota Supra's, covered in stickers, pull up beside the table where we sit at. A man, with a black trench coat and sunglasses, steps out of his car with the other's following behind. He walk's up to my side and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Mica… Long time no see… Where have ya been?" he says taking off his sunglasses.

"Jake, I've been busy." I say grabbing his hand and moving it off my shoulder.

"You've missed out on some of the races, the races that you were **suppose** to be in."

"Your point?" I say looking over at the group of men who surround Yang.

"When are you going to pay up?"

"Whenever I feel like it." I say motioning for Yang not to reach for his gun.

Jake smirks and grabs my hair pulling my head back, as the group of men hold Yang up threateningly.

"Your deadline was two months ago." He says lowering his head just inches from mine.

"Oh really? I guess I lost track!" I say upper palm him.

As Jake stumbles back I get up quickly, turn around and grab the collar of his coat. I grab his gun from his holster and shove it into his crotch, pulling the hammer back.

"Tell your boys to let my friend go or I'll shoot…" I say pulling on the trigger lightly.

"You don't have the guts…" Jake says sniffing a bit as blood trails down from his nose.

"Do I…?"

"You're bluffin!"

"Last chance Jake…" 

"I said your bluffin!"

'Click' 

'Bang!'

While Jake falls to the ground holding his crotch and his men surround him, I grab Yang's hand, throwing the gun aside, and start to run but get cut off by one of the men.

"Paul, don't do this…"

"You shot him!" the man shouts and charges at me.

I pull my hand back having my palm face the sky and force it up towards Paul's chin snapping his head back. As he falls to the ground his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Paul…" I say closing my eyes and grab his keys from his pocket.

"Damnit! Get her!" Jake shouts

Two of the remaining men stand up blocking the path to the cars.

"Get out of my way…" I say getting into a fighting stance.

"No can do…"

One of them swings a punch at me but I duck and jab him in the stomach. As he bends down I bring up my fist and smash his face with the back of my hand. The other comes from behind and I do a back flip kick smashing his head into the pavement. I grab Yang's hand and run for the car.

"You won't be able to run from me forever!" Jake shouts

I stare back at Jake as he yells then step on the gas heading back towards Franklin and Erie.

Yang gets on the phone with Gren and relocates our meeting spot to an old warehouse.

"So, old friends of yours?" Yang asks putting his phone away.

"In my past life, yea." I say shifting gears as I feel the car slowing down.

"Debt?"

"More like selling my soul to the devil…" I say chuckling.

"If there were such a thing…" Yang says looking out the window.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to get in the middle of it…"

"It's not that…"

"Then what?" I ask looking over at him.

"Killing innocent people… Agents I'm fine with but people…?"

"You know as long as the people aren't unhooked their a big threat to us… That the agents do use them…" I say sighing.

Yang sighs and nods giving up on the conversation. I put my hand on his shoulder and give him a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not your fault…" I say taking my hand away and shifting gears again.

"I know…" Yang says staring off into space.

"So, where's this warehouse place?" I ask looking at the exits.

"Turn left here, then at the little intersection turn left again and head straight." Yang says looking out the window.

~ ~ ~

In front of the warehouse Mica stops the car and gets out walking towards the side entrance. She stops and looks back at me with an impatient expression on her face. I sigh, taking off my seat belt and get out of the car.

"Hey, where've ya guys been?!" a bald masculine man says standing up from a chair.

"Stone!" I shout, "Long time no see!"

"Wow kid you sure did grow a lot." The bald man says rubbing my head.

"Quit treating the boy like a kid. He's grown now." A woman with beads in her hair says

"Gem? But I thought…" I trail off

"Long story, I'll tell ya later."

"Boy, do we have a surprise for you!" Stone booms out.

"What is it?" I ask

"Stone!" Gem shouts hitting him upside the head.

"Ouch!"

"You two haven't changed much." Mica says from behind me, laughing.

"You too… Mica."

"Yin?" Mica says turning around to face him.

"In the flesh." Says a man now in his mid-twenties.

"You've changed bro." I say.

"Yea, always wanted to look like this." Yin says running his hand through his hair. "And how 'bout you? You grew little bro."

"Yea, just a little." I say rolling my eyes.

"You weren't suppose to come until…" Mica starts to say.

"Does that matter? I came early just to see you!" Yin says cuttin Mica off and hugging her.

"Get off of me! You haven't changed a bit!" Mica shouts flipping him onto his back.

As Gem and Stone stand around Mica and Yin I finally realize how much my brother had changed. His brown hair, now highlighted with blue streaks, spiked up and styled, his clothes including a black silk blazer, baggy khaki's, and a red turtleneck, and his personality…

"Yang! Come over here and give your older bro a hug!" Yin shouts as he gets up and brushes himself off.

~ ~ ~

It was great to see them together after so long. But as Yang hugged his brother I saw a bit of regret in Yin's eyes. He didn't want Yang to live this kind of life anymore. He feared for his brother…

It's unique, the relationship they have together. They're really not brothers, as I figured out when I saw that they had jacks in the back of their heads. But while they were still in their dream state, undisturbed in reality, they were brothers, once Gren unhooked Yin, Yin couldn't leave Yang behind so Gren unhooked him as well.

It was weird on how Gren had found them both located beside each other…

Gren taught Yin about mechanics while Yang just hung around learning bits and pieces of the matrix, on how to read it and just see through the codes. Yang was a natural and soon gained Gren's attention and respect. When he had the time, Gren would spend hours with Yang teaching him controls of his ship and weaponry. Eventually, teaching the two, tired Gren out so much he sent them their separate ways.

Yin was sent off to Zion for further training into mechanics and Yang was sent to my crew and I to study about being a leader. Gren said that if he didn't return to his ship under any circumstance, Yang was to take over. He thought I was the closest to a caring mother and a drill sergeant so he sent Yin to me, I scolded him for that.

"Mica! Get down!" I hear someone shout.

Snapping out of my daydream I look around and see an agent a few yards away from me with a gun in hand.

"You…" I say remembering his face.

"Miss Baumgarder, you associate with these… people?" the agent asks.

"Why can't you just leave us the hell alone…" I say and dive behind a metal barrel before he shoots.

~ ~ ~

"Mica! Get down!" I hear Yin shout as he shoves me down behind a couple sacks of sand.

He joins me after making sure that Mica had made cover and gets out his gun making sure its loaded.

"Ready?" he asks me.

I nod getting out my slingshot and a black marble sized ball.

"Now!" he shouts.

I aim and shoot hitting the agent in his back. The warehouse immediately starts to fill with smoke. I turn to Yin, who slides a bomb, attached with C4, into the gray cloud and nod.

I whistle signaling everyone to get out and shoot a second smoke bomb at the agent.

"Come on! The bomb's set, this place is goin to blow in 5 seconds!" Yin shouts to me grabbing my arm.

We make it out of the building and run like hell, getting as far away as possible.

The building explodes sending us flying forward a few feet. Gem and Stone come running to us and ask, "Have you seen Mica?"


End file.
